Der Hexenkönig macht Urlaub
by Blackjack1
Summary: Auch Albträume haben mal Pause...
1. Ankunft

  
  
Disclaimer: Diese Story ist totaler Unsinn. Das ist Absicht! Tolkien sei uns gnädig! Unerschrockene, denen kein Witz zu doof ist, folgt uns in das Reich des Blödsinns...Kapitel 1 - Die Ankunft des Grauens! 

Neulich an einem harmonischen Ort...   
Der blaue Himmel spiegelte sich lieblich in den Wellen des endlosen Ozeans. Schlanke Kokospalmen reckten sich auf dem weißen Sandstrand in die Höhe. Friedliche Touristen sonnten sich auf bunten Handtüchern und Liegestühlen. Einige Besucher schwammen im Meer. Eine Gruppe 5jähriger Kinder, die zu einer Reisegruppe aus Rohan gehörten, baute Helms Klamm im Sand nach. Im Hintergrund stehen ein paar Strandhütten. Eine luxuriösere Hotelanlage aus weißem Sandstein rundete das Gesamtbild der Landschaft harmonisch ab.

Auf den Treppenstufen, die zum Hauptportal hinaufführen, standen dienstbereit junge Hotelpagen in Uniform. Soeben fuhr die prunkvolle Kutsche des Grafen Wahnfried von Süppelbrack zu Dumpfmoor gerade wieder ab,während zwei hochbeleibte Personen -der Graf samt Gattin- sich durch das Hauptportal zwängten. Als plötzlich...

...jegliches fröhliches Vogelgezwitscher verstummte und selbst Polly, der vorlaute Hotelpapagei, sprachlos war. Die gesamte Geräuschkulisse wurde ersetzt durch dumpfe Flügelschläge, während ein kleiner Punkt am Horizont immer größer wurde. Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken war eine große dunkle zweibeinige, geflügelte Schlange am Himmel auszumachen, auf dessen Rücken eine Person saß hinter deren Sattel sich ein gewaltiger Berg an Koffern auftürmte. Schwarzen Koffern! Schwarzen eisenbeschlagenen Koffern! Die Schlange setzte wenige Augenblicke später vor dem Hotelportal auf, wobei sich die dunklen furchterregenden Klauen der Bestie in den weißen, jungfräulichen Sandstein des gefliesten Vorplatzes gruben. Von dem Rücken glitt eine große, dunkle Gestalt, deren Form von einem ebenso dunklen Mantel mit einer langen Kapuze verhüllt wurde. Nur zu erkennen waren gepanzerte Handschuhe und gepanzerte Stiefelspitzen. Die Kapuze war von einer geradezu unendlichen Finsternis erfüllt aus der zwei rote Punkte leuchteten. Zwei rote, bedrohliche Punkte! Die überaus dienstbereiten Pagen, die auf der Treppe gestanden hatten, waren mittlerweile entweder geflohen, in Ohnmacht gefallen oder vor Angst erstarrt. Nur ein besonders mutiger, pflichtbewusster, oder möglicherweise besonders dummer Halblingspage bewegte sich mit steifen Gliedern auf die soeben abgesessene Gestalt zu. Bei dem ungewöhnlichen Besucher angekommen, fragte er mit brechender Stimme:   
"Was kann das Hotel "Graue Anfurten" für Sie tun?"

Eine heisere, unheilverkündende Stimme antworte: 

" **Beutliiiiiiin! Auuuuuenlaaaaaaand! - Halt ich bin im Urlaub! Falscher Text!" **

Damit ergriff die gepanzerte Hand den Umhang und der geisterhafte Stoff glitt von den Schultern der Gestalt. Was sich daraufhin den Beobachtern, die noch nicht geflohen oder in Ohnmacht gefallen waren, enthüllte, ließ dem tapferen aber kläglichen Rest des Publikums endgültig die Sinne schwinden. Der heisere Fremde trug jetzt nur noch einen schwarzen Ganzkörpercatsuit, über den ein buntes hüftlanges Hawaihemd geworfen war. Unter dem Hemd bekleideten graue Shorts die Oberschenkel. Vor den Augen des entsetzten Hobbitpagen verwandelten sich die Panzerstiefel in blau-weiße Gummibadelatschen und auf dem Kopf der Gestalt erschien unvermittelt eine Basecap mit der Aufschrift 'PARTY OR DIE!' Abgerundet wurde das ganze Ensemble von zwei Bierdosen die rechts und links von der Basecap angebracht waren. Da ganz sich offensichtlich das Gehirn das Halblings bei diesem Anblick auf die Rolle eines unbeteiligten Zuschauers beschränkt hatte und jegliche Arbeit verweigerte, steckte sich der Besitzer des streikenden Gehirns eine Butterstulle in den Mund. Das Unterbewusstsein des Halblings war sich wohl noch nicht ganz sicher, ob sein Herr und Meister fliehen, ganz schnell fliehen, oder der Einfachheit halber einfach nur tot umfallen sollte. Die einzige Reaktion, zu der der apathische Hobbit in diesem Stadium noch fähig war, war essen. Der neue Gast warf dem Halbling ein paar Zügel zu und hauchte mit eisiger Stimme:

** "Parken Sie meinen geflügelten Schatten... Und bringen Sie die Koffer ins Foyer... Und noch etwas... Nur zwei Stallburschen pro Tag. Er kriegt sonst Probleme mit seiner Verdauung." **

Damit schwebte die Gestalt in Richtung Eingangsportal. Der Kopf der gewaltigen Echse schwang nun zu dem apathischen Halbling herum, dessen Hirn noch immer Sendepause hatte, und die kleinen Echsenaugen musterten den jungen Hobbit. Hätte das geflügelte Reptil etwas sagen können, dann wäre dies mit Sicherheit "Hello Breakfast!" gewesen.

Verlassen wir nun diese Szenerie und folgen wir dem neuen Gast ins Foyer. Heimlich natürlich.

So liebe Liebende- ähh Leser, jetzt dürft ihr auch mal was tun. Wenn Euch der Schwachsinn ansatzweise gefallen hat, und ihr wollt, dass wir weiterschreiben, sagt uns welche Szenen wir noch Urlaub des Hexenkönigs veröffentlichen sollen:

1.Der Hexenkönig bei der Anmeldung  
2.Der Hexenkönig an der Bar   
3.Der Hexenkönig im Beauty-Salon   
4.Der Hexenkönig am Pool   
5.Der Hexenkönig und eine unbekannte Schöne   
6.Der Hexenkönig beim Sambakurs   
7.Der Hexenkönig beim Minigolf

Hier könnt ihr Euch aussuchen, welchen Teil vom Urlaub des Hexenkönig ihr noch miterleben wollt.

Mit erheiterten Grüßen,   
Griffin in Koproduktion mit Ravana


	2. Anmeldung

Aloah! Ok, hier kommt also die nächste Ladung Südsee...

2 Kapitel - der Hexenkönig bei der Anmeldung.

Sanfte Klänge eines karibischen Banjos rundeten die entspannende Atmosphäre im eleganten Foyer des Strandhotels "Graue Anfurten" harmonisch ab. Einige Pagen eilten umher während Graf Wahnfried von Süppelbrack zu Dumpfmoor samt Gattin, gefolgt von knapp einem Dutzend schwer mit Koffern bepackter Pagen gefolgt, die Promenadentreppe hinauf "schwebten", vergleichbar mit Grazie eines Kriegsmûmaks von Harad. Als plötzlich...

... wie von Geisterhand das große Eingangsportal geräuschlos aufschwang und die Gestalt des Hexenkönigs herein glitt. Jegliche Fröhlichkeit und Harmonie wich der unheimlichen Aura des neu angekommenen Gastes. Alle Personen innerhalb des Raumes erstarrten vor Furcht, oder fielen wahlweise in Ohnmacht. Das Plumpsen diverser Körper auf Marmorboden durchschnitt die atemlose Stille. Einzig der Empfangschef blickte erwartungsvoll, und vor allen Dingen unbeeindruckt, in Richtung des Neuankömmlings. Dieser Hausangestellte, der hinter einem großen Rezeptionstheke hervorragte, stellte sich bei näherer Betrachtung als Steingolem heraus, dem sein Erschaffer eine möglichst menschenähnliche Form gegeben hatte. Lautlos glitt der dunkle Gast zur Rezeption hin.

"Guten Tag. Der Herr." dröhnte die tiefe Stimme des Golems durch den Raum. Der Empfangschef sprach sehr langsam. "Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Zwei rote bedrohliche Punkte die von dem Schirm einer Basecap überschattet wurden fixierten die massige Gestalt.

**"Nun... ich habe... reserviert."**

"Auf welchen Namen, der Herr?"

**"Beutliiii- ... ähhh... Entschuldigung... Macht der Gewohnheit... Deeeeer... Hexenkönig."**

Langsam, aber dienstbeflissen öffnete das Steinwesen einen großen Folianten, und murmelte vor sich hin.

"Hexen von Eastwick. Hexe Nanny Ogg. Hexer von Salem. Hexe Sabrina. ... Nein. Es tut mir Leid. Für Sie wurde kein Zimmer reserviert."

**"Entschuldigen Sie mich kurz."**

Damit griff der Hexenkönig unter sein Hawaihemd und holte einen Taschenpalanthir heraus. Wenige Handbewegungen ließen den Gegenstand zum Leben erwachen und die quiekende Stimme eines Goblins erscholl.

"MEISTER? WIE KANN ICH EUCH HELFEN?"

**"Hast du... meine Hotelreservierung... bestätigt?"**

Ein kurzes, peinliches Schweigen trat ein.

"UUUPS! DAS HABE ICH VERGESSEN! MEISTER..."

Unvermittelt kühlte sich der Raum spürbar um mehre Grad ab. Die dunkle Gestalt fixierte den Palanthir und die rechte Hand des finsteren Gastes begann, sich langsam zu schließen. Aus dem Palanthir hörte man erst ein "OUUUIIIIIK!" und danach einige röchelnde und japsende Laute.

Plötzlich entspannte sich die Hand wieder. Und die entsetzten Zuschauer hörten ein heiseres, stimmloses Flüstern.

**"Halt... ich bin ja im Urlaub..."**

Aus dem Palanthir hörte man ein Husten, Keuchen und tiefes Einatmen.

**"Nun gut... darüber sprechen wir noch... wenn ich zurück bin."**

Daraufhin hörte man aus dem Palanthir ein "DANKE MEISTER", das Klirren einer Fensterscheibe und ein sich entfernendes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Die finstere Gestalt ließ den Palanthir wieder im Hawaihemd verschwinden und wandte sich an den Portier.

**"Gutes Personal... ist ja so schwer zu bekommen."**

"Ja. Ja. Und sie sterben so schnell."

**"Ja... das auch..."**

In dieses Gesprächs drängelte sich ein schwitzender, hagerer Mann, der sich einfach an der schwarzen Gestalt mit dem Hawaihemd vorbei schob. Geschäftsmäßig hastig wandte er sich an den Golem.

"Wieso dauert das so lange? ICH hatte jedenfalls reserviert! Und ich habe die Präsidentensuite." verkündete er mit stolzgeschwellter Brust.

Der Träger des Hawaihemdes rührte sich kaum. Seine dunklen Augenhöhlen mit den glühenden Punkten verrieten keine Regung, als er ganz leicht den Neuankömmling an der Schulter anstupste. Dieser fuhr sich mit der Hand zum Brustkorb, keuchte noch kurz "Mein Herz.", keuchte erneut, verdrehte die Augen und fiel um wie ein gefällter Baum.

Der Golem beugte sich leicht nach vorn und überblickte dadurch problemlos die Empfangstheke. Dabei verzog er keine Miene. Dann schlug er das Buch noch einmal auf. Er blätterte noch kurz in dem Folianten auf der Theke und sah dann auf.

"Herr Hexenkönig. Wie ich sehe, ist gerade etwas frei geworden. Sind sie mit der Präsidentensuite einverstanden?"

**"Wie schön... Glück muss man haben..."**

--

Das wars für heute und nächstes Mal: Der Hexenkönig am Pool.

Danke für den Tip mit den anonymen Reviews. Blöde Standardeinstellung von FFnet. Man vergisst es immer wieder...


	3. Pool

Der Hexenkönig am Pool - (Heute mit Untertiteln)

Ein neuer Morgen brach über dem Hotel "Graue Anfurten" an. Die Vögel zwitscherten und die Morgensonne wärmte die Terrasse und den Swimmingpool mit dem azurblauen Wasser, dessen sanfte Wellung der Szenerie etwas Harmonisches verlieh. Einige wenige Gäste hatten schon auf den komfortablen Ligestühlen von feinster Elbenarbeit Platz genommen und begrüßten den neuen Tag. Noch viel mehr Leute hatten nur ihre bunten Handtücher zurückgelassen, bevor sie sich zu einem ausgiebigen Frühstück begeben hatten. Neben der Tür stand dienstbeflissen ein Hauspage und einige Meter entfernt bereitete ein Kellner hinter einer Bar die ersten Bestellungen zu.

Wiedereinmal öffnete sich die Tür in das Foyer und ein weiterer Gast in bunter Sommerkleidung betrat die Poolanlage. Jedoch ließ dieser neue Gast dem Pagen das sorgsam geübte Lächeln im Gesicht erfrieren. Und auch das obligatorisch enthusiastische "Guten Morgen" blieb dem Pagen im Hals stecken. Die Anwesenheit der fremden Gestalt ließ alle Vögel verstummen und einen etwas altersschwachen Kanarienvogel mit einem letzten "Piep" von seiner Stange fallen. Aber um die Situation noch zu verschlimmern passierte der Gast nicht etwa den unglückseligen Pagen, nein, zu allem Übel blieb die Gestalt stehen und wandte sich an den erschütternden Hausangestellten.

**"Bringen Sie mir... die Mordor -Times... aber... entfernen Sie den Wirtschaftsteil... der regt mich immer so auf."**

Ohne das"Jawohl" des zur Salzsäule erstarrten Pagen abzuwarten, wandte sich der Gast einer der nächsten Sonnenliegen zu, entfernte das darauf liegende Handtuch und legte sich nieder.

Wenige Augenblicke später erschien der sichtlich abgehetzte Page und legte vorsichtig die Zeitung auf ein kleines Beistelltischchen, das neben jeder Sonnenliege zu finden war.

Nachdem der Hexenkönig wenige Minuten in der Zeitung geblättert hatte, erschien durch die Foyer-Tür der Graf Wahnfried von Süppelbrack zu Dumpfmoor samt Gattin. Kurz nach dem Verlassen des Gebäudes teilte sich das Paar wie einst das rote Meer und während die Dame auf den Pool zusteuerte, vermutlich in dem Versuch, durch ihr Betreten des selbigen, ihn zum Überlaufen zu bringen, legte sich der Graf nach kurzem Umsehen neben die düstere Gestalt mit der Zeitung.

"Ein wunderschöner Morgen, nicht wahr." begann der Graf, der den Gast nicht erkannte das Gespräch. Er war nämlich kurzsichtig und hatte, wie üblich, seine Sichtgläser vergessen.

**"Jaa... nur etwas... zu sonnig für... meinen Geschmack. Das liegt wohl daran, dass es hier... so wenig Vulkane gibt."**

"Jaja, das habe ich zu meiner Frau auch schon gesagt. Sobald ich zurück bin werden wir uns auch einen anschaffen." sagte der Graf, der offensichtlich nur halb zugehört hatte.

Bald darauf erschien zögernd und sichtlich verstört der Page bei den Liegestühlen.

"K-k-k-k-ann ich I-i-i-i-ihnen n-n-noch etw-wa-wa-was zu t-tr-r-rinken be-be-bringen?"

"Ja, bringen sie mir von der Getränkekarte die Punkte 5-23 in fünfminütigen Abständen. Und dann noch einen keinen Snack dazu. Ich denke, ich nehme den gebratenen Truthahn mit Kartoffeln, Klößen und einigen, wenigen Speckbohnen. Man gönnt sich ja sonst nichts."

**"Für mich... nichts... ich muss seit einigen Jahren... auf meinen Cholesterinspiegel achten... Mein Arzt sagt... wenn ich noch fünf Kilo abnehme... habe ich mein Idealgewicht."**

"Jaja, das Idealgewicht. Ich halte meins schon seit dreißig Jahren." sagte der Graf und der Hexenkönig wandte sich wieder seiner Zeitung zu.

**"Ahh... der Sportteil... wie ich sehe... haben meine Angmar-Raiders die Minas Morgul Ironfists... mit 3:2 geschlagen. Das sind... meine Jungs." **flüsterte der Hexenkönig zufrieden.

"In welcher Sportart. Weitlauf? Hochsprung?", fragte der Graf neugierig, denn das sportliche Vorankommen anderer Leute interessierte ihn kolossal.

**"Nein, nein... im zweistündigen Karawanenwettplündern der Herren."**

"Oh." sagte der Graf und langsam dämmerte ihm neben wem er saß. Aber hoch erfreut über das Interesse seines Nachbarn plauderte der Hexenkönig weiter.

**"Jaa... und Kronk... hat auch einen neuen Rekord aufgestellt... das zusätzliche Training... hat sich also bezahlt gemacht..."**

"Ich hoffe im Kugelstoßen." antwortete der Graf zaghaft, der gar nicht wissen wollte, wer Kronk eigentlich war.

**"Ja, so ähnlich... Kronk... mein Lieblingskriegstroll... hat im Moriagoblinweitwurf die sagenhafte Weite von 230 Metern geschafft... Außerdem hat er... noch einen Zusatzpunkt für Stil erhalten...da er den Moriagoblin in die Zuschauermenge geworfen hat... und einige Unbeteiligte zu Schaden gekommen sind... Er hat sich... scheinbar... meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen... Goblins immer mit dem Kopf voran zu werfen... dann quietschen sie auch schöner wenn sie aufkommen."**

Noch bevor Herr Wahnfried von Süppelbrack zu Dumpfmoor heimlich das Weite suchen konnte, wurde die friedliche Eintracht des Augenblicks von einem sichtlich erbosten Gast gestört, der offensichtlich noch kurzsichtiger war, als der soeben fliehende Graf.

"Ai isch glabs ja wohl net! Kommt da so oi Bazi un roimt mein Snoopihandtuch weg. Weißt du Flachzange wie früh isch heit frie uffgschtande bin um moin Snoopihandtuch dohi z'lege? Finf Uhr! Da wo du Dödl no gpennt hosch! Also scher doin fauln Arsch von meinerer Liege. Sonst machsch disch platt. Drecksäckl!"

Der Hexenkönig war mit dem gesprochenen Dialekt nicht vertraut, hatte allerdings die geäußerten Beleidigungen scheinbar sehr wohl verstanden. Er sah kurz von seiner Zeitung auf.

"**Fluffi!... Hol's dir!"**

Nachdem er sein Gegenüber an der Stimme erkannt hatte, war der etwas rüde Gast nun dabei rückwärts von der besetzten Liege wegzutaumeln, wobei er sich dem Rand der Terrasse näherte.

"Ei leksch mi am Arsch. Scheise, das des ausg'rechnet mir passiere muss..."

Zeitgleich hörte man von jenseits der schmucken Terrasse das Splittern von Holz, das Kreischen panischer Pagen und das unheimliche Geräusch dunkler Flügelschläge. Plötzlich tauchte der Kopf des geflügelten Schatten über der Balustrade der Terrasse auf, stieß nach vorn, schnappte sich den Zurücktaumelnden und verschwand wieder.

**"Auch dir... einen wunderschönen guten Morgen... Fluffi. Und lass es dir schmecken... wenn ein Tag so gut beginnt... dann ist noch viel drin..."**

Und der Blick des Hexenkönigs wanderte langsam zur Bar, an der eine wohlgeformte, langbeinige Doppel-D-Elfe saß und verführerisch an ihrem Drink nippte, während sie mit ihren langen Wimpern klimperte.

Und der Hexenkönig wusste, es würde ein guter Tag werden.

--

--

Für alle die nicht aus Süddeutschland kommen, hier eine (politisch korrekte) kleine Hilfe...

"Ich glaub es ja wohl nicht, da kommt jemand und räumt mir mein Snoopihandtuch ab. Wissen Sie wie früh ich heute aufgestanden bin um mein Snoopihandtuch dahin zulegen? Fünf Uhr. Da haben Sie noch geschlafen. Also entfernen Sie bitte Ihren Allerwertesten von meiner Liege, sonst können Sie was erleben, Sie unverschämter Mensch."

und:

"Ich fasse es nicht. So ein Unglück, dass das ausgerechnet mir passieren muss."

Mit sommerlicher Gehässigkeit,

Euer Blackjack.


	4. Date

**Der Hexenkönig und die Liebe - Ein heißes Date mit Haldir**

WICHTIG! Disclaimer: **Warnung!** Dieses Kapitel impliziert homoerotische Handlungen. Leser, die am Lesen solcher Gedankengänge nicht interessiert sind, wird vom Lesen dieses Kapitels abgeraten.

Noch immer schwiegen die Vögel an diesem sonnigen, harmonischen Morgen. Nur im Hintergrund hörte man das Brechen von Knochen und das Schmatzen des geflügelten Schatten. Mit Seufzen, das wie das Rauchen von trockenem Herbstlaub klang, und einem zufriedenen Lächeln erhob sich der Hexenkönig von seinem Liegestuhl. Er näherte sich der Bar an der die Elbe ihn schon erwartete. Ihrem Lächeln konnte man ungefähr ihren Intelligenzquotienten entnehmen. Er lag irgendwo zwischen zehn und zwölf. Also knapp unterhalb einer Topfpflanze. Dem Hexenkönig erschien das durchaus logisch. Wenn die Natur jemandem solch ausladende (Und einladende!) Rundungen verlieh, bei dem musste sie woanders sparen. Und dies war einer der wenigen Fälle wo der Hexenkönig die Schöpfungskraft Erus zu würdigen wusste.

**"Guten Morgen schöne Frau. Kenne ich sie nicht irgendwoher? ... Moment! ... Sagen Sie's nicht. ... Playork... Mai... die Ausklappseite..."**

"Oh." sagte die Elbe. "Sie lesen den Playork?" dabei grinste sie etwas dümmlich.

**"Nun... nicht... direkt. Aber... einige... meiner Angestellten... tun es."**

Das Lächeln der Elbe wurde breiter und sie musterte die düstere Gestalt mit einem interessierten Funkeln in den Augen.

"Sie haben Angestellte? Was machen Sie denn beruflich?"

**"Ich bin... in leitender Position... bei den... Verteidigungsstreitkräften von Mordor... sozusagen... oberster Exekutivkader."**

"Ich habe kein Wort verstanden. Aber es klingt wichtig."

**"Wenn Sie... so wollen."**

Der Hexenkönig hatte damals gleich geahnt dass dieser Job prestigeträchtig sein würde. Darum hatte er ihn damals angenommen. Bräute standen auf hohe Tiere.

**"Aber wollen wir uns nicht... auf meinem Zimmer... weiter... unterhalten?"**

Der Tag hatte nicht besonders amüsant begonnen, aber eine schnelle Nummer mit einer Elbenschnecke konnte das wieder ausgleichen. Immerhin war er ja im Urlaub. Die Elbe lächelte weiter dümmlich und sagte.

"Au ja! Ich stehe auf Betten. Sie auch?"

Einige Minuten, mehrere ausgezogene Wäschestücke und einige misslungene Versuche, sich näher zukommen später, sagte der Hexenkönig:

**"Ach... du mein kleiner Nachtalb... irgendwie... läuft es nicht... ich komme... nicht... so richtig... in Stimmung..."**

"Och Schade, ich hatte mich so drauf gefreut. Aber naja, vielleicht stehst du ja nicht auf Frauen."

Der Hexenkönig stutzte einen Moment und blickte kurz tief in sich hinein. Hatte er deswegen den Playork immer langweilig gefunden? Hatte er darum nie bei den frauenfeindlichen Witzen der anderen Nazgûl gelacht? Und war das vielleicht auch der Grund warum er Frodo irgendwie immer anziehender gefunden hatte als Arwen? Bis jetzt hatte er immer gedacht, es läge daran, dass er so mehr oder weniger tot war, aber vielleicht hatte die Elbe bei all ihren eingeschränkten Geistesgaben recht ja recht?

**"Du... könntest... tatsächlich... Recht haben..."**

"Naja, also ich hab da noch so 'nen Freund. Der hat sich gerade von seinem Lover getrennt, war irgendso ein arroganter Elb aus dem Düsterwald. Der hat ihn sitzen lassen um mit einer Gruppe von Freaks durchzubrennen. Er ist jetzt hier um sich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Vielleicht wäre der ja was für dich."

Der Hexenkönig begriff sofort um was es ging.

**"Freaks... Ringgruppe... Beutliiiiiin... Auenlaaaaaa- HALT... Ich bin ja im Urlaub!"**

Er wandte sich wieder der Elfe zu.

**"Dann... hol ihn doch mal... deinen Freund..."**

Die Elbe ging zur Tür der luxuriöseren Suite des Hexenkönigs, öffnete diese und rief in den Gang.

"Du Haldir, Schätzchen? Kommst du mal kurz?"

Und ein tiefer, erotischer Bariton drang von irgendwo her.

"Was ist denn, Alandiralala?"

Bei diese Stimme lief es dem Hexenkönig eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Hätte er noch Haut gehabt, hätte er jetzt wahrscheinlich eine Gänsehaut bekommen. Als der dazugehörige Elb hereinkam, sah der Hexenkönig, dass dieser erfreulich knapp bekleidet war. Nur eine weiße Tunika aus Elbenseide bedeckte eingeölten, sonnengebräunten Körper. In vielen Schlachten gegen Orks gestählte Muskeln zeichneten sich unter dem dünnen Stoff ab. Der Hexenkönig spürte plötzlich in sich ein dunkles Feuer brennen, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Mühsam unterdrückte er das Bedürfnis, heiser und albern zu bellen. Mit einem ungnädigen Wink entließ er die Elbe. Sie störte jetzt nur. Diese zog sich auch diskret zurück.

Auch Haldir war war von der dunklen Gestalt, die zwischen den vielen Kissen auf dem ausladenden Bett lag, sehr beeindruckt. Dieser Mann hatte eine düstere, finstere, abgründige Attraktivität. Und das eindeutige Funkeln in roten Augen seines Gegenübers ließen das Herz des Elben schneller schlagen. Er wusste nicht warum er eigentlich hergerufen worden war, aber das war auch mit einem Schlage unwichtig geworden. Die veränderte Gefühlslage des Elben zeichnete sich schnell an gewissen Körperfunktionen ab.

Anscheinend hatte es auch der dunkle Verführer sehr eilig. Ungeduldig winkte er den verwirrten Elben näher. Ohne, dass sie genau wussten wie es geschehen war, fanden sich die beiden unterschiedlichen Männer plötzlich in einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung wieder. Sanft und ein ein wenig forschend fuhren Haldirs Finger in die (ZENSIERT) des Hexenkönigs, wobei er fast schon ungeduldig mit seiner (ZENSIERT) an der (ZENSIERT) des Hexenkönigs knabberte. (ZENSIERT)voll ließ er seine (ZENSIERT) über den (ZENSIERT) des anderen wandern um ihm dort größtmögliche Freuden zu bereiten. Daraufhin streifte der geschickte Elb den letzten störenden Stoff vom Körper des Hexenkönigs, denn seine (ZENSIERT) glühte bereits in heißem (ZENSIERT). Sein Instinkt zwang ihn dazu, mit seinem (ZENSIERT) einen heftigen Vorstoß in die (ZENSIERT) des Hexenkönigs zu wagen, um (ZENSIERT) mit (ZENSIERT) zu (ZENSIERT). Auch der Hexenkönig war in wilder (ZENSIERT) entbrannt. Brutal riss er dem Elben die Tunika in Fetzen von dessen erhitzen Körper, der vor (ZENSIERT) bebte.

**"Unterwirf... dich... der dunklen Macht.... Barad-dûrs!"** fauchte er fordernd.

"Ah..." flüsterte der Elb. "So einer bist du..."

**"Ich... werde dir... die Macht des Ringes... demonstrieren..."**

"Ich bin dein! Nimm ich!" rief der Elb. Die dunklen Worte des Hexenkönigs gaben der Sache einen ganz neuen, verbotenen Reiz.

(_An dieser Stelle der genervte Kommentar des Autors zu seiner Freundin, die über die Schulter mitliest: "Schatz, hör auf, mir auf die Tastatur zu sabbern und nimm eine kalte Dusche!"_)

Sie umschlangen sich wieder und langsam ließ der Hexenkönig seinen (ZENSIERT) in den (ZENSIERT) des Elben (ZENSIERT) während er gleichzeitig, den (ZENSIERT) seines Geliebten (ZENSIERT) (ZENSIERT). Dieser antworte in dem er leidenschaftlich mit der (ZENSIERT) die (ZENSIERT) des anderen (ZENSIERT). Kaum einer von beiden hielt das wilde (ZENSIERT) das sie (ZENSIERT)e, noch aus. Als der Hexenkönig schließlich mit einem heftigen (ZENSIERT) seine (ZENSIERT) befreite, dauerte es nicht mehr lange und sie beide sanken ermattet auf das Lager.

'Sex mit einem Nazul." sagte Haldir. "Das glaubt mir in Lórien keiner."

Der Hexenkönig wollte auch gerade seiner Befriedigung verbalen Ausdruck verleihen, als es plötzlich heftig an der Tür hämmerte. Zimmerservice? Der Hexenkönig wunderte sich, er hatte den Champagner und die Erdbeeren doch noch gar nicht geordert. Der Elb streckte sich lasziv auf dem Bett, und der Hexenkönig hätte noch stundenlang seinen verschwitzten Körper ansehen können.

_(Schatz, geh nochmal duschen! JA! KALT! Immer diese Störungen...)_

Aber das enervierende Klopfen wollte einfach nicht aufhören. Der Hexenkönig seufzte leise und schlang sich einen flauschigen Bademantel über während er zur Tür ging.

Den Türrahmen füllte nach Öffnungen der dazugehörenden Tür die massige Gestalt des Herrn von Süppelbrack zu Dumpfmoor aus. Seine kleinen Knopfaugen funkelten erbost in einem zornesgeröteten Gesicht. Er sah aus wie ein übergroßer Napfkuchen mit einer Kirsche zuoberst.

"Unglaublich, unsereins möchte ein Verdauungsschläfchen machen und Sie müssen hier lautstark ihre perver-" Er stockte schlagartig als er sein gegenüber erkannte. "Oh... ähh... Entschuldigung.. ich hab mich in der Tür geirrt... und... ähh... Sie haben ihre Zeitung unten am Pool vergessen. Die Mordor Times, richtig? Ich hole sie schnell."

Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die man ihm nicht zugetraut hätte, wuchtete er sein Gewicht den Gang hinunter. Pure Verzweiflung konnte eben auch den Gesetzen der Trägheit trotzen. Der Hexenkönig überlegte noch, ob er den fliehenden Störenfried aus der Nahrungskette radieren sollte, aber halt, er war im Urlaub. Zur gleichen Zeit hörte er das Plätschern von Wasser aus dem Badezimmer. Ah... der Elb nahm ein Bad. Das beschleunigte die Entscheidung. Der Hexenkönig schloss die Tür und ging in Richtung Bad.

Sex mit einem Elben. Das glaubte ihm in Mordor doch keiner.

Haldir saß in der Badewanne mit einer Zigarette im Mundwinkel. Der Hexenkönig lächelte süffisant.

**"Und... wie... war ich?"** fragte der Herr der Nazgûl.

Dabei griff er nach dem Badeschwamm und beugte sich hinter den Elben um ihm sanft den schönen Rücken zu massieren.

"Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen." sagte Haldir leichthin. "Aber weißt du, ich hatte schon bessere Liebhaber."

Der Elb bekam nicht mit, wie hinter ihm der Schwamm in der Hand der geisterhaften Gestalt in Flammen aufging.

Über die nun folgende Szene decken wir den sanften Mantel der Zensur, aber der Leser sei versichert, dass sie jede Menge sinnlose und grausame Gewalt, Blut und die Zerstörung von fremden Eigentum beinhaltete.

Kurze Zeit Zeit später klingelte das Telefon im Foyer. Der Golem, der am Empfang arbeitete, nahm den Hörer ab.

"Hotel Graue Anfurten. Empfang. Sie wünschen?" sagte er und brauchte dazu eine halbe Minute.

**"Hier spricht.... der Hexenkönig.... Präsidentensuite... in meinem Badezimmer... kam es zu einem bedauerlichen.... Selbstmord... Bitte schicken Sie mir eine Flasche Champagner... Lórien 3000 D.Z. ... Südhang bitte... und jemanden... der mein Bad... säubert..."**

"Sehr wohl, Herr Hexenkönig."

_**A/N: **_

Ja, wahre Liebe endet immer tragisch.

Liebe Leser. Da diese Geschichte eigentlich mal als PG 13 gedacht war, mussten leider einige, wenige Stellen, zensiert werden. Aber ich bin sicher, dass das slash-geschulte Publikum sich alles nötige selbst denken kann. Die Unkreativen unter Euch können das unzensierte Kapitel auch bei mir anfordern.

Für alle anderen: Freut euch schon auf die nächste Folge: Der Hexenkönig und die Mary Sue. Immerhin muss ja jemand den Hexenkönig über diesen... tragischen... Verlust... hinwegtrösten.

Ich hoffe für Euch war dieses Kapitel genauso schön wie für mich.

Mit boshaften Grüßen,

Blackjack


	5. Medien

_Das Kapitel mit der Mary Sue musste leider auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben werden. Fräulein Sue sah sich leider außerstande, hieran teilzunehmen, da sie bereits zu viele Verpflichtungen in anderen Fanfictions hat._

**Kapitel 5 Der Hexenkönig und die Medien**

Eine Stunde später. Durch das Fenster drang das gleichmäßige Rauschen des Meeres, dessen Wellen auf das Gestade rollten. Der Wind strich durch die Blätter der vielen Palmen, die den weißen Hotelbau grün einsäumten. Der Hexenkönig saß auf dem Bett, in der Hand ein Glas Champagner und neben sich eine Schüssel mit Austern, gedünsteten Schnecken, einer Dose Kaviar mit Crackern und einer Tüte Chips.

In gewisser Weise kam lange Weile auf. Also, warum nicht sehen was das Kabelfernsehen so hergab? Mit seinen toten Augen fixierte er den großem Luxuspalanthir aus Edelkristall der gegenüber dem Bett stand.

**"Im Namen Barad-dûrs... zeig mir was ich wissen will..."**

Nichts geschah.

**"Bei der Macht des Einen... Erwache!"**

Keine Reaktion.

**"Hier spricht der Hexenkönig von Angmar... dein Herr und Meister... setze deine Magie frei und gehorche!"**

Wieder nichts.

**"Verdammt! GEH AN!"**

Und tatsächlich, der Palanthir erwachte zum Leben. Der Hexenkönig bedauerte, dass diese Elbentechniker einfach keinen Sinn für Dramatik hatten. Nachdem er einige Minuten mittels Fingerschnippen gelangweilt durch die Programmlandschaft von Mittelerde gezappt war, kam er zu einem Sender, der ihm wohl vertraut war. In der oberen rechten Ecke, drehte sich ein goldener Ring hinter einem Schriftzug der als 'MCN' - Mordor Cable Network- zu lesen war.

**"Ahh... Nachrichten aus Mordor... wie angenehm."**

Eine bekannte Titelmusik, die vor allem aus den gequälten Schreien von Kerkerinsassen bestand, kündigte den Beginn der Nachrichtensendung an. Dann erschien in dem Empfangspalanthir das Bild einer orkischen Nachrichtensprecherin. Gewaschen und bekleidet lächelte sie mit ihren schiefen, aber strahlend weißen Zähnen das Publikum kurz an. Dann setzte sie eine ernste Miene auf.

"Meine Damen und Herren, das Verteidigungsministerium von Mordor gibt soeben bekannt, dass es völlig überraschender Weise zu einem unglaublichen, terroristischen Anschlag auf den mit Mordor verbündeteten friedlichen Staat Isengart gekommen ist. Dieser Anschlag wurde von einer Gruppe besonders brutaler, radikalisierter Baummenschen verübt. Nicht nur, dass sie die umfangreichen und für Isengart wirtschaftlich überlebenswichtigen Industriezweige zerstörten, auch die Vernichtung des Dammes und die darauf folgende Überschwemmung von Isengart richteten erheblichen Schaden an der Flora und Fauna an. Die friedlichen Einwohner, hauptsächlich Uruk-Hai, wurde von diesem Anschlag vollkommen überrascht. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörungen ist noch nicht abzumessen. Wir schalten nun life ins Katastrophengebiet, wo der Staatchef Saruman bereit ist, ein Interview zu geben. Wir alle fühlen mit den armen Opfern von Isengart in dieser schweren Stunde."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen fasste die Orkin sich ans Ohr und fragte dann:

"Kollege Knorf? Hören Sie mich?"

Das Bild wechselte. Und ein ebenso sauberer Ork in leichter Rüstung und mit einem Helm auf, erschien im Palanthir.

"Ja, hier ist Knorf! Life aus Isengart! Für MCN!"

Soeben verfehlte den Sprecher nur haarscharf eine Salve von Bucheckern, die sich hinter ihm in die Mauern des beschädigten Turms von Saruman dem Weißen grub.

"Meine lieben Zuschauer! Sie sehen, ich berichte hier noch immer unter Einsatz meines Orklebens, während die terroristischen Baumwesen noch immer die hilflose Zivilbevölkerung von Isengart tyrannisieren. Ich befinde mich sozusagen mitten in einem Inferno. Es ist unglaublich! Aber trotz dieser dramatischen Situation hat sich Saruman der Weiße bereit erklärt, für MCN eine Stellungnahme abzugeben."

Das Bild schwenkte um auf die hagere Gestalt von Saruman dem Weißen.

"Dieser terroristische Akt geschah ohne Provokation unsererseits. Ich fordere daher alle befreundeten Nationen auf, uns in dieser schweren Stunde zur Seite zu stehen. Denn dieses Problem, wenn es nicht im Keim erstickt wird, geht uns alle etwas an! Heute ist es Isengart! Morgen wird es Barad--dûr sein! Und übermorgen die ganze Welt!"

Während Saruman weiter seine Rede hielt, wurden im unteren Teil des Palanthirs einige Koordinaten angegeben, zu denen man Hilfslieferungen senden konnte, zur Unterstützung der notleidenden Bevölkerung von Isengart.

Dann schaltete das Bild wieder um auf die orkische Nachrichtensprecherin.

"Wie uns soeben vom Ministerium für Innere Sicherheit von Mordor mitgeteilt wurde, besteht die berechtigte Annahme, dass die terroristischen Baumwesen im engen Kontakt zu der gefürchteten Terrorgruppe um Frodo Beutlin stehen, von der MCN seit einigen Wochen berichtet. Denn bei den Baummenschen wurden nach Zeugenaussagen auch zwei Halblinge gesehen, die dem engeren Vertrautenkreis um den Terroristenführer Frodo Beutlin angehören. Einige Stimmen aus dem Ministerium sprechen schon von einem Terrornetzwerk, das sein Zentrum im Auenland hat. Das Verteidigungsministerium von Mordor ist den Terroristen schon seit Wochen auf der Spur, leider konnten diese gefährlichen Gewalttäter immer wieder untertauchen. So wird zum Beispiel vermutet, dass sich Frodo Beutlin, nachdem er sich seiner Gefangennahme durch Sondereinheiten des Verteidigungsministeriums von Mordor auf der Wetterspitze entzogen hatte, Unterschlupf in dem angeblich neutralen Bruchtal fand. Das Verteidigungsministerium geht nach den neusten Informationen sogar davon aus, dass man Bruchtal nun in die Achse des Bösen von Minas Tirith bis Rohan einschließen muss. Es kann in der Zwischenzeit ebenfalls als gesichert gelten, dass die elbische Sektenführerin Galadriel, auch bekannt als die Hexe von Lothlórien, ebenfalls mit Frodo Beutlin's Terrorzelle sympathisiert.

In der Zwischenzeit nimmt das Verteidigungsministerium an, dass das nächste Ziel der gefährlichen Terroristengruppe Mordor selbst sein könnte. Die Regierung bittet allerdings die Bevölkerung um Ruhe. Ich verlese nun eine Stellungnahme des obersten Repräsentanten der Regierung von Mordor, Sauron:

'Liebe Bürger und Bürgerinnen von Mordor. Wir werden uns unsere Freiheit nicht nehmen lassen! Das Böse wird nicht triumphieren! Mordor wird bereit sein, zu kämpfen! Für Gerechtigkeit! Für Freiheit! Für Mordor!'

Und nun noch einige Stimmen aus dem Volk."

Im Palanthir erschien das Bild einer schmutzigen, weinenden Orkfrau.

"So weit ist es gekommen! Das Terrorgruppen unserer friedliches Mordor ins Chaos stürzen wollen. Ich traue mich noch nicht mal mehr, unsere Kinder alleine zum Plündern und Morden vor die Tür zu schicken. Diese schreckliche Angst! Wann hört das endlich auf? Frodo Beutlin muss aufgehalten werden!"

Ein älterer Goblin drängelte sich vor die Frau.

"Eine Elbenverschwörung! Diese Spitzohren intrigieren schon seit dem ersten Zeitalter gegen uns. Ich hab's euch immer gesagt! Die Elben stecken mit den Halblingen schon längst unter einer Decke!"

Die Moderatorin erschien wieder im Palanthir.

"Und selbst die weniger Intelligenten unserer Gesellschaft haben schon verstanden, welche Stunde es geschlagen hat, meine lieben Damen und Herren, hinter mir steht ein Troll, der Ihnen gern seine Meinung zu diesem Thema sagen würde."

Damit wandte sich die Nachrichtensprecherin an einen gewaltigen Troll hinter sich.

"Also, Herr Dabbelju. Was sagen Sie zu den Terroristen?"

"Dabbelju ich! Sauron gut! Frodo böse! Plattmachen!"

"Soviel zu einem fundierten Kommentar. Aber, werte Zuschauer, ich erhalte soeben neueste Nachrichten. Wie mir gerade mitgeteilt wird, haben wir soeben die gesicherte Information bekommen, dass zwei der Terroristen um Frodo Beutlin gestellt werden konnten. Ein Mensch aus Minas Tirith namens Boromir widersetzte sich seiner rechtmäßigen Verhaftung durch Spezialeinheiten der verbündeten Nation Isengart, und kam bei dem darauf folgenden Schusswechsel ums Leben. Dabei wurden auch einige Angehörige der Spezialeinheiten getötet. Zwei Soldaten schweben noch in Lebensgefahr. Unsere Anteilnahme ist mit ihnen und ihren Angehörigen. Der Mensch Boromir war, wie alle von Frodos Anhängern, bereits als äußerst gewalttätig und gefährlich bekannt. In diesem Falle kommt hinzu, dass dieser Mann der Sohn des amtierenden Regenten des Schurkenstaates Gondors ist. Dies ist ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass Gondor Terrorgruppen beherbergt, unterstützt und ausbildet. Unbestätigten Gerüchten aus höchsten Regierungskreisen zufolge, ist ein Vergeltungsschlag gegen Minas Tirith nun nicht mehr auszuschließen.

Außerdem war es dem Sonderermittler des Verteidigungsministeriums. B.A. Lrog möglich, die Terrorgruppe in den Minen von Moria aufzuspüren. Auch hier widersetzten sich die Terroristen ihrer Gefangennahme und es kam zum Kampf zwischen Mr. Lrog und einem subersiven Element namens Gandalf dem Grauen. Über den Ausgang des Kampfes liegen uns noch keine gesicherten Informationen vor. Aber wir hoffen, dass, die Mission von B.A. Lrog erfolgreich war. Sie sehen, liebe Mitbürger, dass die Regierung von Mordor alles unternimmt, um die Unschuldigen zu schützen und das Böse in Mittelerde zu bekämpfen. Unterstützen Sie die Regierung von Mordor und kaufen Sie noch heute Kriegsanleihen! Das Ministerium bittet dringend um Hinweise, die zur Ergreifung der Attentäter führen können. Sollten Sie mit Frodo Beutlin und seinen schwer bewaffneten Anhängern in Kontakt kommen, bewahren Sie die Ruhe und alarmieren Sie sofort das Verteidigungsministerium. Unternehmen Sie nichts auf eigene Faust. Und nun, meine lieben Zuschauer, zur Werbung. Dies war für Sie Krokna für MCN."

Das Bild im Palanthir wechselte und ein grinsender Troll füllte den Palanthir aus. Demonstrativ hob er eine bunte Papiertüte, dabei ertönten die Worte:

"Optimax! Damit Ihr Troll auch morgen noch kraftvoll zuschlagen kann!"

Im unteren Bereich des Bildes lief eine Einblendung in der schwarzen Sprache.

'Zwölf Prozent Elben-, drei Prozent Zwergen-, siebzig Prozent Menschenfleisch, Fünfzehn Prozent Füllstoff. Ohne Konservierungsmittel. Stiftung Warentest: Sehr empfehlenswert.'

Mit einem sachlichen **"Geh aus."** beendete der Hexenkönig das Programm. Diese Sendung hatte ihn enorm aufgeregt. Unfassbar, da war mal einmal pro Zeitalter im Urlaub und schon brach alles zusammen. Und wieso hatte ihn Sauron nicht über den Taschenpalanthir kontaktiert? Ein Krieg gegen Minas Tirith nicht mehr auszuschließen?! Und so etwas musste der Hexenkönig von Angmar aus den Nachrichten erfahren?! ...

Er konnte den Gedanken nicht beenden, denn plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Der Hexenkönig, noch immer äußerst erbost, ging zur Tür, riss sie auf und ohne genau nachzusehen zischte er:

**"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss???"**

Diese etwas überraschende Reaktion auf das Klopfen schien ein klein wenig zu viel gewesen zu sein. Zumindest für die reinrassige Perserkatze, die ein Halblingspage, der direkt vor der Tür stand, im Arm hielt. Das weiße, überzüchtete Fellknäuel quiekte noch einmal, stellte alle Haare auf und ging zu seinen Ahnen. Der Halblingspage war zufällig der selbe, dem der Hexenkönig bei der Ankunft begegnet war. Und erneut wich jegliche Intelligenz aus den Gesichtszügen des Hobbits. Das letzte Sinnvolle was er herausbrachte war:

"Ist das hier nicht das Zimmer 305?"

**"Nein! Zimmer 306, närrischer Sterblicher!"**

Damit warf der untote Schatten die Tür ins Schloss. Es war ihm ganz offensichtlich herzlich egal, dass der Halbling noch ungefähr zwanzig Minuten regungslos vor der Tür stand bis sein Intellekt bereit war, die Arbeit wieder aufzunehmen. Vermutlich hatte letzteres sehr viel damit zu tun, dass der Herr Wahnfried von Süppelbrack zu Dumpfmoor, nebst Gattin, gerade den Gang herunter "schwebte", wobei der Hobbit ihm im Weg stand. Mit einem "Geh er mir aus dem Weg" schubste er den noch immer paralysierten Pagen den Gang hinunter.

Noch immer erzürnt setzte sich der Hexenkönig auf das Bett, wobei sein Blick auf den Veranstaltungskalender des Hotels fiel. Den Kalender aufnehmend dachte er bei sich **'Hm... ein Sambakurs... mit Animationsprogramm... das könnte meine Laune aufbessern. Schließlich bin ich im Urlaub.'**

Nächstes Mal: Auf Leserwunsch, der Hexenkönig beim Sambakurs


End file.
